Broken Dreams
by Jetmoon
Summary: Set after 'Do No Harm': Jack finds something disturbing in the Jungle, while someone is coming for the survivors on the beach. SKJ, CC, SS.
1. Prologue

The night was dark, with not even a sliver of moon to light the sky. Shadows flickered across the ground as unseen wraiths moved through the quiet forest, leaves hissing as soft footfalls pushed them into the mud. The trees almost seemed to whisper to each other, leaves quivering. Their soft words drifted through the still air, swirling like an hidden wind.

"4…8…15…16…23…42..."

At the caves, the sleepers moved restlessly, as though the words were wriggling into their ears, drilling into their minds. The bed that had held the wounded Boone was still there, untouched. Boone himself was deep within the cold earth.

"4…8…15…16…23…42…"

The numbers echoed across the beach, to the open shores and across the empty seas. Softly like a gushing wind it passed across the slumbering people, slipping into open mouths like poison. The little child whimpered in his sleep, quieting under the warm touch of his mothers' hand. The hair rose on the back of Claire's neck as she heard the whispered words, but she did not wake the others. Most of them though her crazy as it was.

A small pinprick of red light comforted her as she lay back down on the sands. Strange, that the presence of Sawyer could be comforting….

"4…8…15…16…23…42…"

Locke paced next to the mysterious hatch, weary in body and mind. Something curled in the blackness, like a cat, watching him as he stared around with re-rimmed eyes, white knuckled hands tight around the hilt of his knife. Far away, on a forgotten beach Jack slept fitfully, dreaming of blood, screams and slashing metal.

"4…8…15…16…23…42…"

Beneath the earth, something moved.


	2. Dead Man Walking

The sky was still drained of colour as Charlie wandered along the beach. The soft ground was cool under his bare feet. He liked this beach; Unlike the English ones, which were blankets of tiny rocks, there was real sand here, beaten to softness by the greedy tides.

He remembered going to a beach with his dad, when he was about eight years old. By the end of the day the soles of his feet had been covered in small, red cuts.

"No sharp little pebbles here" he thought to himself, beginning to climb. He had reached the mound of granite boulders that marked the beginning of the sea cliffs. Charlie only needed to reach the top to see Ethan's grave, a small untidy hill at the edge of the jungle.

He wasn't sure why he kept coming out here. Maybe it was to remind himself he had killed Ethan, that Claire was safe.

Or maybe it was guilt. But he pushed that thought away.

Why should he suffer because of Ethan? It was Ethan who had taken Claire, stolen her memories, putting her through…..

That was perhaps the worst part. Not even Claire knew what had happened in those few days she was gone.

Charlie stood precariously on the rock outcrop, scanning the beach below him. When his eyes finally rested on Ethan's Grave, his blood turned to ice. Then he was off, stumbling down the rocks. He slipped, scrapping the skin from his leg; he barely noticed. The sun was just beginning to peek out from behind the mountains as Charlie tore across the cool sands.

* * *

The water lapped at her feet, icy threads wrapping around her ankles as she glanced up and down the empty beach, looking for any sign of Jack. For the past three days she had looked along the beach, but there had only been emptiness.

Stomach curling unhappily, she turned and walked back onto dry sand. Claire glanced up and smiled as Kate sat down beside her. Kate noticed there were deep shadows under her eyes. Claire had not been sleeping well, it seemed. The cot beside them shook slightly as the baby waved his fists in the air.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Kate, tickling the baby's fat little stomach. He gurgled and grabbed at her finger.

"Ethan"

They looked up in surprise as Charlie staggered up behind them. He was pale, gasping as he clutched his side.

"What?" said Claire sharply.

" Ethan. He's gone." Claire's hands instinctively gripped the side of the cradle, knuckles turning white. Kat looked up in alarm.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"His body. It's been dug up. He's gone."

In the jungle, someone screamed.

* * *

Everyone turned as one to the jungle. Kate got slowly to her feet, flinching as the scream came again. It sounded like….

"That's Sun." Charlie said nervously. Everyone was frozen in place. Except for one.

Jin ran past, eyes wild. Kate was running too now, and she felt a flicker of surprise as Sawyer appeared beside her, his long stride easily keeping up.

They were in the jungle, which now seemed oppressively silent. Jin was shouting for Sun, eyes searching frantically through the dense green.

"Jin!" Sun's voice echoed past them, high with panic. The Korean man took of, so fast Kate and Sawyer had trouble keeping up with him as they tore past the trees. Then abruptly, he stopped. He was staring into a clearing, eyes bulging.

Sun was cowering nearby, backing away with her hands over her face. Sawyer swore softly as Kate came up beside him. At first, she didn't understand what he was looking at. Then she saw it, feeling suddenly sick.

It was Ethan. His body had been strung up, ropes lashed tight around his decaying wrists and ankles. The cloud of flies that had been disturbed by their abrupt entrance returned, picking at grey flesh. His eyeless head stared right at her, flies dancing across his face. Kate staggered backwards, stomach bubbling violently.

Sawyer stared, shock overriding any nausea he may have felt. He barely registered Jin dragging Sun away, or Kate being sick behind him.

Ethans shirt had been torn off, revealing the rotting flesh of his chest. Something had been branded deep into cold dead skin.

"4"…

* * *

Jack was lost.

He had wandered off the beach into the Jungle early morning. Now, in the late afternoon, he didn't have a clue where he was.

There had been no sign of Locke.

Trampling wearily across the soft loamy soil, he glanced up at the sky and tried to remember the way back to the caves. His supplies had dwindled rapidly, and he was down to half a bottle of water.

The sun was nearly hidden by clouds, wispy tendrils minutes away from snuffing out its light altogether. Jack sighed and looked back down, and saw something that made him double-take. He stared, blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

It was a Jeep.

Disbelieving, he went closer.

The glass had shattered long ago, rust climbing like vines up the steel frame. The front end was smashed into a tree, crumpled metal curling into a pained grimace. It was empty.

Jack walked around it for a minute or two, questions bubbling in his mind. The crash didn't look recent, about 10 years or so.

It began to rain, hard drops of water tapping on the hard metal roof. Jack took refuge inside the car, throwing his pack on the floor beside him. He glanced outside as the rain thundered down, then began looking through the car. They keys were still in the ignition, though he thought better of checking to see if it still worked. Then he opened the glove box.

"Jesus…" his eyes widened.

Guns. Lots and lots of them, packed in to bursting point. Gingerly, he picked on of them up. It was loaded.

* * *

Locke prowled around the hatch, pacing with almost feverish energy. His fists were cracked and bleeding from trying to wrench it opened. It sat there, almost mocking him. It had killed Boone.

_No, you killed Boone…_the thought was muttered, repeating until he wanted to claw it out with his bloody hands. Locke knew he was delirious; how long had it been since he had eaten, slept? He didn't know. The rain slipped down his head like nervous sweat, warm as blood.

He continued to stalk around the metal hatch, fanatical red eyes staring with mad determination at the small metal hatch.

How? How had this scrap of metal defeated him? He had done everything it had said, followed it to the plane with the heroin.

"Better no tell Charlie about that." He mumbled to himself, scratching at his head as though his thoughts were itching inside his skull.

If Locke had been fully alert, he would have heard the footfalls behind him long ago. As it was, when they came up behind him, he heard the soft crunch of leaves. But he had no time to turn, to draw his knife, as something hard cracked on the back of his skull.

As he collapsed, he wondered if it had been one of the virgin Mary statues.

* * *

You like this? Please review! Close to begging here... 


	3. Number Eight

The beach was strangely peaceful at night. Staring up at the glittering sky, Kate felt a rare moment of contentment. This was so different from her nights in the real world. Back then, her nights had been filled with uneasy rest, starting awake at the slightest noise. Though there was no guarantee of a good nights sleep here, either...

As though the island had heard her, a faint shout drifted to her ears.

"Son of a-" She sat up quickly.

Sawyer.

Kate stood up, lithe body tense. The beach was silent again, the moon barely a sliver in the sky. The fire was down to the last glowing embers, red hearts pulsing with burning heat. Reluctantly, she stepped out of the small ring of light they provided, into the shadows.

Immediately, she was in total darkness. Wondering if the boar had started another round in the war, she began to pick her way towards Sawyers place. Someone swore again, and there was the dull thump of someone being punched.

She knew that sound a little too well.

Kate slunk down as she got closer, instinct taking over. Her eyes strained in the darkness, and she could barely pick out the piece of debris that served Sawyer as a roof, as she got closer, something else appeared in the darkness.

Two people were bent over struggling Sawyer. One was holding his arms down, the other pressing a something against his face. Their faces were shadows in the darkness. One of their heads jerked up, and Kate felt a pair of eyes boring into her.

The fist connected with her face before she even knew he had moved. With a cry she staggered back, another sharp blow forcing her to the ground with a painful thud. She struck out furiously, bunched knuckles hitting her attacker in the knee. It buckled, and the air exploded from her lungs as several hundred pound collapsed heavily on top of her.

For a precious few seconds, she was helpless, trying desperately to inhale into crushed lungs. A trickle of air slipped down her throat as he rolled of her. An elbow smacked into her temple, and the world was suddenly grey. Limbs turning to water, she slumped as black fog began to swim in front of her eyes...

_

* * *

Darkness. Endless, boundless, stretching to the edges of the universe. This darkness was what welcomed Locke back to reality, that and a aching head. His hand rose to his skull, fingers soon wet with drying blood. The ground was cold, hard, reeking of wet metal. The smell clung to him, chokingly hot in the black. He swayed as the smell and the hot stale air was sucked into his lungs..._

* * *

Harsh light burned through Kate's eyelids; she flinched and rolled over, eyes snapping open. Or at least, one of them. Her other eye had closed up, forced shut by the bruise that flared from her cheek bone. Dizzily, she stood, wincing as her head began to throb. Blinking hard, she glanced anxiously around.

In the daylight, Sawyers den was a mess. The canvas had been torn apart, his stuff thrown onto the sand.

Sawyer was gone.

Dazed, her eyes flicked over the chaos, landing on...

...Drag marks?

She skirted around the debris, eyes narrowing. There was a deep furrow in the sand, and Kate had the unsettling thought that it had been caused by someone being hauled away. There were deep footprints etched into the sand either side. Uneasily, she began to follow the trail, heading towards the jungle.

* * *

Claire tickled her sons chin, smiling as a tiny hand wrapped around one of her fingers. She turned her head slightly, to better hear Sayids voice.

"...his body was dug up?"

"Yes." that was Sun. She sounded slightly ill. "It was tied up like...like Da Vinci's Vetruvian man."

They were walking closer. Claire looked quickly down into the cradle. People had a habit of not telling her things, so she usually had to get all she could by eavesdropping. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jin speaking rapid Korean to Sun.

"He had a number..." she turned back and there was a quick conversation.

"A number was...branded on his chest. Four."

Charlie raced passed her, slowing down to give Claire a wave and his usual lopsided grin. He continued on, heading for the group of three.

"They're not here. I couldn't find either of them at Sawyers tent either. It was a real mess though..."

Claire stole a quick glance at them. Charlie was looking worried, Sun upset. Jin and Sayids faces were, as usual, unreadable.

"We should go and rebury the body. It won't do to have someone accidentally walk into it." Sayids voice was soft, so Claire had to strain to hear.

"We're not going to tell anyone else then?" Sayid looked at Charlie, an the answer was evident from those dark eyes.

Claire watched as Sayid, Charlie and Jin headed into the Jungle, a shovel grasped in the asian mans hand. Sun watched them for a moment, then turned towards the water.

* * *

Kate's head felt slightly clearer, now that she was out of the sun. The trail was easy to follow, almost as though whoever made it wanted her to come. The gloomy under layer smelt rotten, the dead leaves shifting under her feet as she crept forward, listening intently.

She didn't plan on being caught off guard. She froze as the wind began to move

Nevertheless, what she found made her stomach lurch.

Sawyer was tied up, in the same position as Ethan's body had been. Kate scrambled up the slope towards him, heart thudding in her mouth. His head lolled to one side, blood trickling out of an ear. She stood in front of him, frozen in horror. His shirt had been torn off, revealing a dark number made by burnt flesh.

" 8 "...

* * *

Resisting the urge to gag, Sayid cut the ropes that bound Ethan's foot to the tree trunk. Charlie was above him, gripping tightly to the branches as his knife sawed through the rope bound to the dead mans left hand. Jin was working on the right hand. The remaining limb had already been cut free, hanging limply towards the ground.

Waving the flies away, he took in a breath and winced as the sweet tang of rotting flesh coated his mouth and nose.

The last fiber of rope was sliced free, and the leg swung down. Followed very suddenly by the rest of him as Jin and Charlie finished cutting. Sayid jumped out of the way as the body collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry." Charlie clambered awkwardly down. Jin had already jumped down, and was pushing the body towards the grave with the shovel. It had been surprisingly easy in the soft soil. Sayid bent down to help when something made him straighten. Was someone shouting?

Very distantly, he could hear someone yelling.

"...Help...someone...need..."

Charlie glanced up in surprise as Sayid walked off into the Jungle.

"Hey-"

"I will come back in a moment."

Then he was gone. Slightly annoyed, he and Jin began to roll the limp carcass towards the grave.

* * *

Kate nearly collapsed with relief when she heard Sayid shouting, voice faint.

"Is someone there?"

"Sayid! Over here!" her shouting finally roused Sawyer. His eyes flickered open, and he took a second to get his bearings. Then he swore, tugging on the ropes.

"Oh great, why am I being tortured this time?" He struggled, swearing again as his wrists bore the brunt of his weight. Then he looked down.

"Holy-"

He stared at the number seared onto his chest, at the blistered black skin and reddened flesh.

"Calm down, Sawyer. We're going to get you down." Kate was looking into the Jungle. Sawyer could hear snapping twigs as someone approached.

"Kate?" It was Sayid.

"We're here." she called out to him, relief in her voice. Sawyer still stared down, transfixed, as Sayid stumbled into view. He visibly blanched as he saw the dark eight on Sawyers bare chest.

"What happened?" his voice was worried.

"Last night some people attacked Sawyer." Kate explained, hand drifting to the bruise on her face.

Sawyer frowned. He didn't remember any of this.

"There were two, or three..." she glanced at Sawyer for help.

He shrugged, or at least tried to. "No idea freckles. I was probably unconscious."

"You weren't." Sawyer was shaken by the certainty in her voice. He could only remember drifting to sleep the night before...something flickered at the back of his memory, but it was gone before he could snag it.

"Did you see what they looked like?"

A drop of blood dripped down from his ear as he shook his head. Kate thought about it.

"Just curious, is there any reason I'm still up here?" he asked sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes slightly at Sayid, who handed her his knife without a word.

* * *

Charlie patted the top of the grave with the shovel as Jin sunk to the ground, exhausted.

"And stay buried this time." he said to the pile of dirt. He jumped slightly as whispers began to drift past him, caught on the wind. Jin looked equally unnerved as the whisperings grew louder, leaves rustling in a hidden wind. Then, abruptly, they stopped.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief just as Sayid appeared from the greenery around them.

"Lucky, the bodies just been..." he stopped when he saw the look on Sayids face.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Kate was just finishing sawing through the rope on Sawyers left foot when the other three showed up. It took about fifteen minutes to get him down, during which Sawyer alternated between complaints and brave yet verbal suffering. It was almost satisfying when he fell to the ground, landing in a clumsy heap.

Sawyer attempted to stand up, but his legs buckled beneath him. In the end it was only by Sayid and Kate supporting him that they finally managed to leave the little clearing, just as the sun was beginning to set.

In the gathering darkness someone watched, nodding with satisfaction as the small group of people limped away. As they turned away into the gloom, something flickered in their oddly dead eyes.

* * *

It was night by the time they made it back to the beach. Kate's head was throbbing unbearably by now, each thump making her teeth ache. Sawyer's weak complaints had faded long ago, and now his head lolled forward as he drifted in and out of sleep. The curious beach goers became deadly silent when they saw the dark number burnt on Sawyers chest. A couple followed for information, but were answered only with curt replies from Sayid.

At last, they were able to drop him on his salvaged airline seat. Kate collapsed into a sitting position beside him as Sayid made the tag-ons leave. The dark burn shone in the flicking firelight, black welts blistered across Sawyers skin. Shaking her head slightly, her gaze went further, drifting along the beach. Landing on a lone figure emerging from the darkness.

Jack.

* * *

I seem to have got over excited when it came to ruler pagebreak thingos. 


	4. Guns and Moths

Exhaustion weighed like lead on his body as Jack trudged across the beach, heading for the distant flickering lights of the beach camp. His feet sank into the soft sand, so he kept stumbling forward onto his knees. Standing up for the fourth time, Jack glanced up suddenly.

A dark shadow was flitting towards him, the beach whispering as light treads skimmed over the surface of the sand. Jack watched with narrowed eyes, but then he relaxed when he saw who it was, a rare smile appearing on his face.

Kate emerged from the darkness, face tense. Jack felt alarm rising in his stomach when he saw the dark, shadowy bruise on her face, stretching across her cheek. Her eyes flicked nervously to the jungle as she came closer. A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, as though by reflex.

"Jack, there's-"

The forest to the left of them screamed. They both jumped back, staring as the trees seemed to uproot themselves, a horrible metallic roar echoing acoss the flat sea. Jack heart was beating in his throat as a tree thudded onto the sand, the bark torn from its trunk, roots spearing into the air like twisted claws. The ground thundered as something huge moved through the trees.

Then it stopped.

Jack realised he had instinctively moved in between Kate and the jungle. He stepped back quickly. She didn't need his protection. He looked at her, and saw she had gone pale.

"What's happened?"

* * *

The pencil thin torchlight flickered as Jack scanned the burn on Sawyers chest. Kate was sitting across from him, eyes dark with some private emotion. Sawyer himself was asleep, oblivious to his company, chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths. 

"It's not bad. I've got some antibiotics that would clear up any infection easily. Actually, this is a pretty good job. I'd be impressed if..." he paused, sniffing. His brow wrinkle in confusion.

"Has someone already put hydrogen peroxide on this?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Jack leant closer. There was no mistaking that smell.

"I think whoever did this put peroxide on the wound."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but shut it as someone came across the beach towards them.

Sayid hurried up beside them. "So you _are_ back." he said to Jack, eyes black in the faint light.

"Sure looks like it." he said tiredly.

"Did you find Locke?"

"No. I found something else. A jeep."

Sayid stared at him blankly. "A Jeep?"

"Yep. And this one was full of guns." Sawyers eyelids opened at a crack at this, and gazed with sudden interest at Jack.

No one noticed. His eyelids flickered shut quickly as Kate turned towards him. But her eyes were unseeing, her thoughts apparently elsewhere. Sayid was still interrogating Jack.

"What type of guns?"

Jack winced slightly as a headache began.

"Hand guns. Same type that was in the case." His eyes flicked over to Kate. She stared at him levelly, eyes resolutely blank.

Sayid paused, allowing Jack a chance to cut in. "This couldn't wait till morning, could it?" Sayid regarded Jack for a moment. Then he nodded and slipped out into the darkness. Kate stood up slowly, brushing the sand of her trousers. As she passed him, she laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Its good to have you back, Jack."

Then she left, leaving Jack alone with the sleeping Sawyer.

* * *

Kate sank onto the damp sand, weariness sinking into her bones. Relief had swelled inside her, replacing the fear for the moment at least. She had been scared that Jack would run himself into he ground, so determined to find Locke that he would forget about himself. It had nearly happened before, with Charlie... 

Her thoughts slipped away as sleep crept through her exhausted brain, and her eyes slid shut.

* * *

Charlie rolled over, wincing as he yet again rolled onto the hard metal object that kept poking into his back. Angrily, he sat up and tore the offending item- a wristwatch- out of the sand and hurled it across the beach. It landed with a soft thud, inches from Michaels head. The black man snored and rolled over. 

Charlie sighed and lay back down, though he knew it was hopeless. This was one of those nights that would not let him lie peacefully. With a soft groan he sat up, rubbing his head irritably. Maybe a toilet stop would help settle him.

Though somehow he doubted it.

He stood up carefully, making sure he didn't wake Claire or the still unnamed baby. Hands in his pockets, he drifted towards the edge of the jungle.

As always, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled anxiously as he stepped into the trees. And, as usual, small wisps of memory began to drift at the back of his brain, infuriatingly out of reach. He knew what the memories were of. When he and Claire had been taken by Ethan. He could remember nothing but small flashes, pinpricks of knowledge that were next to useless.

He shook the thought away as he took a couple of steps forward, but he didn't dare go out of sight of the beach. He looked around, and was just beginning to unbutton his fly-

Something snapped behind him.

The sound was soft, barely registered. But it made Charlie freeze where he stood. He glanced back fearfully, eyes scanning the trees. He could see nothing in the gloom.

An iron hand clamped to his mouth, the other crushing his neck. Charlie's yell was muffled, too soft to wake even the lightest of sleepers. The hand around his neck tightened, cutting off all his air. Wrenching in the terrifyingly strong grip, Charlie's bulging eyes stared at the beach, searching frantically for anyone who was awake, who could help. But there was no-one. He clawed at the hands, but they were to strong...

He began to weaken, vision clouding. As he slumped into darkness, he had the sudden clear memory of being strung up by his throat, vines twisted around his neck...

Charlie collapsed in the mans grip, body limp. The attacker watched him closely, eyes narrowed. Wiping a trickle of blood from his ear, he began to drag Charlie away.

* * *

Sawyer woke up with a start as he rolled onto his stomach. Searing pain lanced through his chest, and he sat up with a snarled curse. The pain receded slowly to a dull throb. Grumbling, he rubbed his face tiredly. Something made him pause. 

His hands smelt strange. The scent was familiar, though he couldn't place it...

The thought was quickly forgotten as he saw Kate and Jack walking along the beach, both wearing backpacks. His eyes narrowed as they met up with Sayid, Michael and a group of other people Sawyer didn't care to know. They disappeared into the Jungle, fading rapidly into the green.

Walt walked passed, Vincent loping just ahead of him.

"Hey, Tattoo!" Walt stopped and looked curiously at Sawyer, eyeing the dark number on his chest.

"Where's the scout club off to?" he jerked his head in the direction on the forest. Walt shrugged rather moodily.

"I dunno. Dad said it was something about a car and some guns, but he wouldn't tell me anything else." he walked after his dog, leaving Sawyer alone with a bemused expression on his face. He glanced at his hands, and the smell suddenly snapped into his mind, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

It was gunpowder.

* * *

Jack's path was difficult to follow. Most of the trees looked the same, and he hadn't had anything to mark his path. Kate had been able to follow his trail, with some difficulty. 

"Does this place look familiar?" she asked as they headed past a small creek

"You mean does this group of trees look different from the rest of them?" Kate glanced at him, then saw that he was teasing her, a small grin on his face. She elbowed him gently in the side, then they continued up the steep slope.

Jack let Kate drift ahead of him, turning back to the small group of people behind him. He would have preferred if it had just been Him, Kate and Sayid (though him and Kate would have been even better). However, word had gotten out. Michael wanted to come and see if there was anything salvageable for his boat, while the others were just curious. Charlie had said he was coming, but had not appeared when they were set to leave. Jack glanced back at Kate, who had stopped suddenly.

"Jack..." He quickly came up beside her. His eyes widened in shock.

The jeep had been thrown onto its side, long gashes torn into the rusted metal. The front was twisted grotesquely, until the bonnet was flipped to the inside of the car. From Jacks position, he could see the glove box was open, gaping wide.

Empty.

* * *

Um...If your reading this and haven't reviewed yet, can you please? Just so I know you're there 


	5. Hush

The sun burned in the clear sky, scorching the skin of anyone stupid enough to stand in its rays. Claire was protected in the shade, a sun hat jammed firmly on her head. It fluttered as she turned left and right, her anxious eyessearching for Charlie. She hadn't seen him all morning.

Sun wandered past her towards the jungle, clutching a handful of leaves in her thin hand.

"Hey, Sun!" The Asian woman drifted over, a rather awkward smile on her face.

"Can you please look after him for a bit?" she gestured to the sleeping baby in the cradle beside her. "I'm just gonna stretch my legs for a bit." Sun smiled and nodded, settling herself down on the sand.

Claire asked around, but no-one had seen Charlie since yesterday. Heart clenching tightly in her chest, she began to drift along the fringes of the Jungle. A thin layer of sweat formed on her skin as she walked across the decaying leaf floor, the hot muggy air thick in her lungs. She stepped over a log, nearly tripping as her foot slid along something. Catching herself quickly, she glanced down.

For a second, she didn't know what she was looking at. Then, as she picked it up and opened it, herinsides curled into nothing.

It was Charlie's shirt.

Something cracked behind her; she jumped and turned around. She could hear soft murmured whispers. Jack and Kate appeared through the trees, talking quietly to each other. The voices of Michael and the rest of the group could be heard from behind them.

They froze when they saw Claire, who showed them Charlie's shirt with shaking hands.

"They've got Charlie."

* * *

Jack and Kate bombarded her with questions as the three of them walked quickly back onto the beach. Claire still clutched the shirt to her chest. 

"When did you last see Charlie?" Claire glanced at Kate, biting her lip.

"Last night. He was right next to me. When I woke up he wasn't there, but I just thought…." She trailed off suddenly, listening. Faint crying could be heard, drifting from the beach. A baby's crying.

"Oh God." Claire took off, Jack and Kate jogging in her wake.

Sun was kneeling beside the child, frantically trying to quieten him. People turned to stare; Claire came bursting out of the trees, taking in the scene with one glance.

"What happened?" She had to shout over her screaming son. His face was crumpled like a wizened apple. As soon as he was in her arms, hewentinstantly quiet.The silence afterwards seemed strange. Sun was looking anxious.

"He just started screaming. I'm not sure what-" she glanced to her left. About ten feet away was Sawyer, who was just removing his fingers from his ears. He scowled when he saw them looking.

"Oh right, blame Sawyer just because he walks past at the time. Everything's always my fault, isn't it?" the brand on his chest had put him in a black mood. He glared at them all, then turned his back and stalked moodily along the beach. Kate stared after him as Jack and Claire turned their attention back to the shirt, and Charlie.

* * *

Michael limped along the forest floor, wincing every time his left foot touched the ground. At last he could take it no longer, sitting down on a log and tearing of a the shoe. A rock fell out, thumping onto the dead leaves. It was closely followed by a large number of leaves and a rather surprised beetle. Michael dug in the toe of the shoe, fingers groping for anything else that had failed to be evicted. 

He dropped the shoe and leapt up as something large emerged from the right. Hurley grinned at him, scratching the side of his round face.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." croaked Michael, his hand pressed against his still trembling heart.

"Dude, do I look like I can sneak?" Hurley sat down on the log.

"What are you doin' out here?" Michael sat next to him, pulling on his sneaker, unaware that the beetle had crawled back inside.

"Haven't heard from you guys in a couple of days, plus the fact Locke doesn't seem to have gone back." He caught the look is Michaels eye.

"What? He hasn't come back, has he?"

Michael tied up his sneakers, trying to think of away to put the current situation into words.

He couldn't.

"You'll see when we get back." was all he could say.

* * *

Sayid dumped his bag on the beach, glancing around. He was looking for Shannon. Since her brothers death she had been like a ghost, wandering across the beach with a blank expression, cheeks always wet with tears. Sayid was worried about her, afraid she would not be able to (orwant to) look after herself. His eyes landed on her small form, sitting at the edge of the shoreline. Her thin legs were drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. 

She didn't glance up as he sat beside her, his dark eyes watching her. Though the ragged pain in her heart did not lessen, she was glad he was there. He didn't constantly ask her if she was okay like other people did. He was simply there, silent company that kept her from black despair.

* * *

A large group of people had gathered on the beach, Jack in their centre trying vainly to keep order. He had raised his voice to be heard over the top of the unhappy murmurings. Kate watched from the edges as he spoke. her eyes unreadable. 

"Most people here know Charlie, right?" there was a few nods, though most just listened warily.

"Well, he's disappeared. We think he's been taken-" everyone began to talk at once. Jack shook his head despairingly.

"Quiet!"

Jack looked over gratefully as Sayid came to stand beside him. The crowd went silent very quickly.

"We're going to look for him. Is there anyone who wants to volunteer?"

About twenty hands went up, some more hesitant than others. Jack nodded.

"All those people get some packs. We're going to leave in about half an hour." Jack slipped away towards his own bag, leaving the crowd to turn to Sayid for information. He began stuffing water bottles into his bag until a pair of feet appeared beside him. He glanced up at Kate, then went back to his packing.

"Jack…."

"Do you realise that Locke's been gone almost a week?" He got up, slinging to back onto his back. Kate looked confused.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"First Locke brought Boone back with fatal injures, disappearing off into the Jungle before he could tell us what happened." He was walking now, so fast the Kate was almost jogging to keep beside him.

"Then Ethan's body is crucified-"

"He wasn't crucified, he was hung up." She jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop. He kept talking, however.

"Then Sawyer gets branded, and Charlie disappears. There has to be a connection there Kate."

"You think Locke did this?" He looked at her with grim eyes.

"Who else could it be?"

* * *

Sorry for the rather short chapter. I had to split it up because it was getting too long. Next chapter comes up very soon though. 


	6. Twice the Fun

Sorry this took so long. I had exams

* * *

The search party was gathering near the edge of the jungle, people tensely packing foot and putting on their packs. Sayid was wearily adjusting his bag when he heard the sounds of arguing. He looked up, watching as Claire glared at Jack, eyes narrowed in anger. Her son was nestled in her arms, sleeping gently.

"You gave birth a week ago; you're not up to a trek like this."

"You gave half your blood to Boone yet you're still going!" She snapped. Jack changed tack quickly.

"Who'll look after the baby?" Claire opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. Sayid knew what was going through her head. Unless the baby was sleeping, he couldn't stand being near anyone but Claire and, for some strange reason, Sawyer.

Except things appeared to have changed.

Sawyer stalked passed, scratching at his ear. He brushed passed Claire, gently bumping her on the elbow. The baby woke and started screaming, howling at a deafening pitch. Sawyer tried to say something, but the sound was lost. Claire backed away quickly, heading down the beach with her screaming son. The unhappy cries took a long time to fade. Sayid felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Shannon. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes, but her pale face was determined.

"I'm coming." Sayid paused, watching her unwavering gaze.

"Very well."

Sawyer bristled as he felt the unfriendly stares of people around him, but no one was willing to get within firing range of his acid tongue. Scowling, he half-listened as Jack ordered people into pairs, glancing around for Kate. With a twinge of annoyance he saw she was beside Jack. He glowered and turned around, and realised who he was partnered with.

Hurley.

"Hey, this wasn't my first choice either." Said Hurley defensively as Sawyer looked vainly around for anyone else.

"Okay, everyone go. Be back here by sundown." People dispersed, leaving Sawyer alone with Hurley, who was peering at him with a funny look on his face. As Sawyer turned away, he spoke. "Dude, what happened?"

"What?" Sawyer snapped irritably at Hurley.

"I mean, one minute the babies in love with you, the next it thinks you're the baby snatcher."

"Maybe it just got to know me." Sawyer was only half joking.

* * *

For hours they wandered through the Jungle. The sun was dripping down, gold light dropping like goo onto the trees. Sawyer turned around and waited impatiently as Hurley staggered behind him, breathing hard.

"Just….rest….for a minute…..aw man…." He collapsed onto the ground. Sawyer rolled his eyes and wandered forward a bit, scratching at his ear. It had been buzzing all afternoon, until it had nearly driven him insane. As he stepped forward, he felt something. He paused, and stepped forward, then back. Hurley looked on, mystified.

"Er…..What are you doing?"

"Ever had Déjà vu?" he took a step back, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but I don't start dancing about it." Sawyer ignored the dig.

"I keep feelin' it. It's driving me nuts" Looking increasingly grumpy, he took two steps forward.

"I swear I've been here before." Hurley shrugged, rubbing the receding stich in his side.

"All the forest looks the same Dude. 'Course it looks familiar." He stood up, and took a step forward. His left foot skidded, and he toppled over. Sawyer looked behind him.

"What're you doin' on the floor cheese puff?" he turned around and drifted back, the usual annoying smirk on his face. Hurley scowled and sat up, pulling the thing of the soul of his shoe. It rustled in his hand. Curiously, Hurley peeled open the paper.

Sawyer glanced over as Hurley began to make choking sounds. Looking over quickly, he saw the large man staring at the paper, his eyes popping.

"Dude….." His eyes bulged wider. Sawyer came closer, staring at the grey sheets. It was a newspaper.

"So? It must have come off the plane…"

Hurley shook his head. "No way dude. Look at the date."

Sawyer glanced at it. "Your point being?"

"It's the day _after_ we crashed."

* * *

Shannon was having trouble. Back in the real world, she was not prone to do physical exertion of any kind, let alone trampling around in the middle of a jungle. Sayid waited for her, looking at the red that had bloomed on her cheeks. She struggled over the top of the hill, breathing heavily.

"Would you like to rest for a bit?" as always, his voice came out more like an order than a question. A remnant of his army days.

"I'm fine." She snapped. She began to cough, clutching at her sides. She sat down heavily. Sayid knelt next to her. Her breaths were shallow, rasping like sandpaper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine." She said, though her heart wasn't in it.

Sayid reached his hand out, but he froze. He could hear shouting, drifting over the top of the trees.

"Is anyone there? We found…." The voice petered off.

The two of them stood quickly, heads twisting, searching for the shouts. The faint calls came again, and the two of them raced into the Jungle.

* * *

Hurley peeled back the sheets of newspaper, but could find nothing; rain had long since washed most of the words away. It was a miracle it had even survived this long. Sawyer was pacing, glancing into the Jungle. The feeling of déjà vu was driving him nuts.

"Hey, it mentions the plane….I think." He peered at the smudged writing. Well, it says Pacific and radar…." Sawyer glanced at the setting sun.

"There's nothing in there."Sawyer said coldly.

He walked into the Jungle, and Hurley scrambled to follow. "Dude, wait!" But Sawyer just kept walking, acting as though he couldn't hear him. He headed forward, staring straight ahead. Hurley gave up shouting, insteadsaving his breath for following. For a long time they walked, until Hurley caught a flash of pale colour floating high in the trees. He sped up, overtaking Sawyer. The shape came into view.

Charlies head flopped forward, eyes shut tight. His pale skin gleamed, contrasting with the black number on his chest. Sawyer swore softly, then began to climb the tree, aiming to cut him down. Hurley stood still, staring at the number.

"Dude, we've missed something." Sawyer slid down the tree, his fingers digging into the wood bark.

"What?" Hurley was oblivious to the snap in his voice. He pointed a chubby finger at Charlie.

"The sequence is wrong."

"What sequence?"

"It goes 4, 8, 15, 16…. They got it wrong." He pointed to the dark number, made of black scorched skin.

16.

"Where's the 15?"

* * *

Sayid was ahead of Shannon when he saw the two people through the trees. He recognised one as Shaun, but the other was unknown to him. They both jumped as he approached, apparently not hearing him.

"He's through there." Shaun pointed through a gap in the trees. Sayid walked forwards.

"Wait, it's not Charlie-"

It was Boone. Sayid stepped back, feeling bile rising in his throat. The buzzing flies reverberated in the silence. He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, but it was too late.

Shannon was staring up at her dead brother, skin as white as his cold dead flesh.

"Shannon, get back." Sayid moved forward, which turned out to be a good idea. Shannon's eyes rolled up in her head, her legs buckling beneath her. Shaun and his friend came through as Sayid caught her. He glared at them.

"How could you let her pass?"

"We tried man. She wouldn't stop." Sayid walked further away, the unconscious Shannon limp in his arms.

"Wait here. We need to re-bury him." Sayid turned away, his mind already elsewhere. ON the number burnt on Boones chest.

"15"…

* * *

Dark. Claire watched anxiously as the pairs of survivors came filtering back. All of them were empty handed. She watched as Sayid carried Shannon onto the beach. She grabbed the arm of a woman passing by. "What happened to Shannon?" The woman looked upset.

"Boone's body had been dug up. She didn't react well." Claire was about to reply when she saw Sawyer and Hurley through the trees, carrying a limp form between them. People gathered around as Charlie was brought into the camp. His face was pale and drawn, blood leaking from his ear. People drew back as they caught a glance of the dark 16 burned on his chest. Sawyer and Hurley lowered (or in Sawyers case dropped) him onto the sand.

"Hey Doctor! Got a patient for you!" There was silence. The sun sank below the horizon, and they realised that Jack and Kate had not come back.

_

* * *

At first, he'd thought the voices in the darkness was his mind playing tricks, that he had simply gone crazy. However they were not the conventional kind of madness. They were logical, methodical; almost mundane. Not today though._

_He was flat on his back, staring at the only piece of light in the darkness; a small pale rectangle in the ceiling. It was too high for him to reach. Nearly opaque, only a bare tinge of grey seeping through the hairline cracks in its surface._

_"What was it?" this first voice always ordered, commanded. He was the leader Locke turned his head, listening._

_"Couple of the survivors wandered through the base." The reply was terse, nervous. The leader swore, and there was a dull thud as he kicked something metal. _

_Locke sat up quickly, ears straining._

_A door slammed, then there was a scrabbling noise, as though someone was trying to run but couldn't move forward._

_"What the hell is this?" the first voice was snarling, furious._

_"There were two of'm. The other ones ready to be strung up"_

_"So why is she here?"_

_"She saw the tower. Went running back to her pal, but we grabbed her before she got to 'im" _

_There was quiet, and Locke could pick out small muffled noises, almost like crying._

_"Stick her with the other one. We'll work out what to do with her later". There was a scrapping, dragging noise like fingernails along chalkboard._

_Then the door opened._

_After so long in the darkness, it was as though electrified knitting needles had been thrust through his eyes. He staggered back, the blinding white scorching his retinas. Collapsing against the wall, he shuddered as the pain burst like fireworks in his head, raising his arms vainly to protect himself against the light. The door slammed shut, and there was dull click as the locks were slid into place. He was back in the comfortable shadows._

_But he wasn't alone anymore._

* * *


	7. Amnesia

**Disclaimer--> I do not own any of these characters. Except Shaun, I think. Maybe. The storyline in mine though.**

**And many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Just so you know, this is like an AU of the story after 'Do No harm'. Bits of later episodes may appear.**

* * *

"Jack!"

"Has anyone seen the doctor?"

"When did anyone last see them?"

"We saw them late afternoon, but-"  
"Where were they?"

"Charlie…."

The words sounded tinny in Charlie's ears, echoing inside his head. Cold fingers tapped him on the cheek. Wincing, he opened his eyes. Through the blur he saw Claire bent over him. Her face wasanxious and upset. Ghostly smears flickered behind her as people ran past, swirling in the gloom. Voices shouted through the darkness, but he couldn't pick out some of the words.

"What…" his voice crackled like old paper, tearing through his throat. Claire shushed him.

"You're going to be okay. Just lie still for a minute." She glanced around. People jostled passed, as though the two of themweren't there.

"What's happening?" Charlie croaked.

"We sent out a people to look for you. Jack and Kate haven't come back yet."

Claire helped him to sit up as chaos continued to swirl around them. A flash of pain lanced across his chest, and he felt an unpleasant sinking feeling as he looked down.

* * *

Sayid gently placed Shannon on the sand. She was stirring, dark eyes fluttering. As he put her in a comfortable position, she muttered something. Sayid glanced at her. 

"Shannon?" He leant closer.

"It's the numbers. On the French woman's papers." She mumbled, her eyes flicking open. In the faint light, his eyes looked black.

"I know." He said heavily.

* * *

Sayidglanced up, and saw people beginning to head back into the Jungle. Starting in alarm, he jumped to his feet, racing forward.

"Hey!"

Sawyer and Shaun turned around as Sayid came up behind them.

"You can't go back in there."

"Watch me." snapped Sawyer, disappearing into the trees. Shaun hovered uncertainly.

"But Jack…"

"It's too dangerous. Four people havebeen takenover the last three days. We can't risk- Hey! Stop!" He ran forward, chasing after the few who had gone into the jungle.

* * *

It was beginning to rain. Hard drops whacked Sawyer in the face as he scrambled through the dense trees. The shouts from the beach were quickly fading, lost in the groaning wind. He scrabbled up onto a rock, breath tight in his chest. 

"….Where are they…."

Sawyer whirled around as whispers sounded from the trees around him, gushing with the wind.

"Here it is……. Où est-il? Où est mon fils...What's the frequency?..."

Unnerved, Sawyer stepped backwards. "Who's there?" He shouted. The whispers fell silent as though the speakers were watching him, invisible in the trees.

"Sawyer!" Sayid came through the trees just as the sky thundered overhead. Sawyer ignored him, staring through the trees. They were silent.

"We have to go back. It's not safe out here."

"In case you hadn't noticed, they already got me." He said icily, jumping off the rock. Lightning shattered the sky, fingers of light snapping towards the ground. Sayid grabbed Sawyer by the arm.

"What do you think you will be able to do? You couldn't find them even if it was daylight." His last words were nearly lost in the roar of thunder. The rain was coming down harder now, smashing like glass onto the earth. Sawyer wrenched his arm free, and the sky's opened up.

Ice cold rain seared down his neck, numbing his skin. Sayids black hair was slicked back on his head as he moved in front of the motionless Sawyer.

"Come. We will come back tomorrow." He turned and headed back for the beach.

As Sawyer turned to follow, he thought he heard the unearthly whispers again.

"...La maladie…"

* * *

He was there, in her dreams. Sayid wasn't with her this time, standing between Shannon and her dead brother. She was alone, staring frozen at his strung up body. His dead eyes pierced her skin, glaring into her heart. She couldn't move, glued in place as he fell to the ground. Blood still flowed from his mutilated leg, staining the ground as he walked towards her, grey face inches from hers- 

Something cold, wet and very smelly licked her nose. Shannon jolted awake, a scream catching in her throat as she saw something large and hairy in her face. Vincent woofed softly and sat back, moist eyes watching her calmly.

Shannon had never thought she'd be relieved to wake up with a dog in her face. Her heart was still trembling as she sat up, shaking sleep from her head. Vincent gave a low whine and scampered away as a crash of thunder broke the silence.

It was night, and the sky still boiled with the storm. A thin fork of lightning flickered between to clouds, lighting up the beach for a second.

Two ghostly figures were moving across the beach.

Shannon threw off her blanket and scrambled from beneath her thin tent; rain splattered on her hair and face as she snuck across the beach, the sky grumbling overhead. The light flashed again; one of the ghosts was bent over, rummaging in the pockets of the large shape that was Hurley. As the light faded they both looked up, eyes boring into her. Her heart leapt to her throat. She turned and raced back to her bed, fearing with every step that she would hear running footfalls behind her, that vicious hands would grab her by the neck.

She fell to the ground and wrapped the blanket around her, lying still as soft footsteps came across the sands. Unable to breathe, she listened as they came closer.

They were right behind her.

She stared blankly ahead, frozen as the two menstood inches from her, silent. Her heart was drumming against her chest, thudding in her ears.

They moved away, footsteps fading away into nothing. But it was a long time before Shannon dared move.

* * *

The two phantoms flickered through the trees, oblivious to the rain or icy wind. They did not even notice as they passed a small group of people moving through the shadows. Their eyes stared blankly ahead, seemingly ignoring the two limp figures being carried between the others, of the gags and ropes. One head turned, covered eyes following the sound desperately. A gun handle cracked downward, and the head flopped. The two kept walking as though there was no-one there.

* * *

Sunlight burned through Charlie's eyelids, flickering red and black. Almost like a kaleidoscope. Nice Colours. He shook his head slightly, fighting wakefulness. A loud guttural sound came from his left. Charlie jerked up, eyes snapping open. 

He was in the jungle.

He stared around in confusion, then jumped as the sound came again. Charlie twisted around, staring over his shoulder.

Sawyer was lying on his back behind him, snoring loudly. Charlie stood up unsteadily. This part of the Jungle was unfamiliar; fruit trees sprouted nearby, bounty rotting at the base of the trunks. No-one had been here for a long time. Sawyer snored again. Kneeling down beside him, Charlie shook him by the shoulders.

"Hey. HEY!"

Sawyer mumbled something, opening his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" he said irritably, glaring up at Charlie.

"How did we get here?"

"Get…." Sawyer suddenly realized where they were. He got up slowly.

"Where are we?" Charlie glanced around, eyes falling on the ground.

There were only two steps of footprints. One belonged to him, the other Sawyer."It looks like we…..walked here?"

Sawyer rubbed the back of his neck and looked up.

"Jesus!" he leapt back, suddenly pale.

Charlie's head flicked up.

It was Jack.

* * *

"Sayid. Hey, wake up dude." Someone was nudging him. He looked up at Hurley with tired eyes, feeling as though he hadn't slept at all. 

"Sorry man. It's just….yesterday I found something in the Jungle. A newspaper." Sayid sat up, brow furrowing.

"Newspaper?"

"Yeah. 'Cept it was the day after we crashed." Sayid stared at him.

"Where is it?"

"That's the thing. Someone's taken it. Not that there was much on it though. Rain washed most of the print away." Sayids eyes had gone dark, like they always did when he was thinking hard.

Sun hurried up to them, holding a small container of greenish paste in her hand.

"Have you seen Charlie?"

"No, I'm sorry." She went of again, passing a ruffled Shannon.

"Where did you have the paper before it was stolen?" Hurley patted his left pocket.

"It was in here. Who do you think would have taken it? I mean, only me and Sawyer even know 'bout it."

"Sawyer took it."

They stared at Shannon.

"I saw him last night, with Charlie. He was going through Hurley's pockets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was a touch of the old Shannon bite in her voice.

* * *

A quick search of the camp quickly made it clear that Sawyer and Charlie were not there. People were gathering on the edge of the Jungle, ready to start the search for Jack and Kate. Sayid, Hurley and Shannon came up as they were beginning to pair off. 

"People! Yesterday has proven to us that going around in pairs is not safe. We will have to split into two groups." To Sayid's surprise, this was achieved fairly quickly.

* * *

The man watched in distaste as the search party disappeared into the trees. 

They were getting smarter. He fingered the gun in his pocket, and an idea began to form in his mind. Silently he faded into the jungle, with no sign that he had ever been there.

* * *

For a moment Charlie thought that Jack was dead. His face was grey, dull and lifeless. He was strung up like he and Sawyer had, except he was much higher up, at least three meters off the forest floor. The number on his chest could be clearly seen though. 

'23'…

As could the newspaper that had been shoved roughly in his mouth.


	8. Danielle

"Jack! JACK!"

The limp form suspended above them was unmoving, silent.

Sawyer searched through his pockets, even though he knew there was nothing that would help. Charlie clambered up the tree trunk, feet scrabbling on the tree bark. He tugged on the ropes, but it was useless.

"They're too tight." He shouted down. Jack was still unconscious, blood staining the left side of his face black.

Charlie jumped to the ground, his feet squelching in the dark mud.

"What do we do?"

"We have to get back to the beach." Sawyer glanced around at the sky; mountains crowded in from the right.

"They should be that way. You stay here." Sawyer vanished into the jungle. Charlie bent down, fingers wrapping around a sharp piece of rock. It was no knife, but it would have to do.

He did not notice as a small whiff of black smoke drifted up from the mountains behind him, curling into nothingness.

* * *

They had not been in the jungle long when Sayid's group heard the gunshot. It split through the humid air, sending the unseen birds into a frenzy of screeches. The survivors were silent, heads turned towards the direction of the sound as the birds continued to scream. Motioning for them to stay quiet, Sayid advanced forward, feet silent on the leaf floor. The racket of the birds faded away slowly as he slipped silently through the trees.

There was a low moan of pain to his left.

Wary, he slid behind a tree, staring through entwining branches. A pale shape was huddled on the ground, hunched into a small ball. Long, wild hair fell down her back.

As Sayid emerged, the woman whirled around, grabbing at the rifle near her leg. Sayid froze as Danielle pulled off the safety pin, her eyes narrowed. Though her face was tight with agony, her aim was steady. Dark blood like oil leaked through her shoe. When she saw who it was the gun flicked to the left searching for the trees.

"Be silent." she hissed Harshly, eyes flicking through the dense greenery.

The Others…." The gun wobbled slightly in her grip. Something crashed toSayids right, and Michael appeared through the trees. He froze as the gun twitched to his chest. The rifle slipped down as Danielle wobbled, a spasm of pain twitching across her face. The she fell forward, unconscious.

Sayid rushed forward, with Michael following more cautiously. An inspection of Danilles foot showed that the injury was very bad indeed.

There was a bullet hole blown through her boot, dark blood still seeping through the raw wound. Michael watched as Sayid began to tear strips of his shirt.

"This is the French woman, isn't it?"

Sayid began the tourniquet, and did not answer.

"What should we do?"

"There's not much I can do for this." He tightened a knot.

"We need Jack."

Hurley glanced at his watch, even though it had stopped working several weeks ago. People were pacing restlessly, nervous. Sayid and Michael had not come back. Hurley glanced up quickly when he heard the rustling of branches, but it was not Sayid or Michael that emerged.

It was Sawyer. People watched him warily as he staggered forward, clutching at his side. Hurleygazed athim was narrowed, suspicious eyes.

He was breathing too hard to speak at first but eventually three words came out

"We found Jack."

"'We?'"

"Charlie…he's still with Jack" he bent over, wheezing. He missed the look that passed between Hurley and Shannon, who had come over the minute Sawyer had entered.

"Where are they?" Sawyer gestured with his hand, still clutching at the knife-like stitch in his side.

Sayid and Michael came through the jungle, carring the limp form of Danielle between them. As he gently lowered her to the ground, Sayid caught sight of Sawyer. He stood back up quickly.

"Where did you come from?" his voice was cold.

"He says he and Charlie found Jack." Hurley's voice had an emotion Sawyer couldn't wuite place. This timehe didn't miss the look that passed between Sayid and Hurley. Sayid continued to stare at Sawyer, who glared defiantly back,

"Where is he?"

* * *

Charlie had managed to hack through on rope when the group of people came from the trees. He scrambled down the tree, wincing as his tight muscles clenched painfully. Sayid quickly took his place up the tree, knife sawing through the rope in seconds. Two other men went to help, while others gathered round to watch, muttered fearfully. Sawyer stood at the side, and barely glancedover as Hurley moved beside him.

"Hey, how did you find him?"

"We just woke up here. Must have sleep walked." Even to him the story sounded extremely unlikely. Hurley watched his doubtfully, then pointed up to the newspaper still in Jacks mouth.

"What do you make of that?"

Sawyer said nothing.

* * *

Claire was bored. Her son was sleeping, and she felt too anxious to try to do seomthing. Instead, she paced, back and forth across the sands. There were only a few people left on the beach. She glanced over as a man tried to talk to Jin, saying something about Monsoons. Jin waved him away, returning back to the boat. The man gave up and headed away, muttering darkly under his breath.

Voice drifted from the Jungle, and she watched as a small group of people moved into view, a limp form carried between them.

At first Claire thought it was Kate, but when she looked closer she realized it wasn't. The face was harsher, older, and smeared with dirt. The woman's eyes snapped open, and she stared at Claire. Her eyes flicked to the sleeping bundle in Claire's arms, and a strange emotion flicked across her face. Then her eyes unfocused and slid shut, and she was carried away.

* * *

The smell of wood smoke drifted through Jacks dreams, nudging him into reality. His mind was blissfully blank, still fogged from sleep, although his head ached terribly. The small scuffling sounds of someone moving close by drifted to his ears. Opening his eyes, he saw Sun, moving quietly nearby. Behind her was a breathtakingly beautiful sunset, the sky boiling with unimaginable colours.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but only a dull croaking came out. Sun jumped, then hurried over as Jack tried to sit up. He was lying in one of the airline seats, which had been tilted back. A thin blanket covered him, barely keeping away the evening chill.

Jack took the bottle Sun handed him, voice rasping harshly as he spoke. "What happened?"

"Sawyer and Charlie found you in the Jungle. Hanging up." Jack put the bottle down abruptly and tore the blanket away.

The deep brand scorched into his chest was still blistered and raw, though thin scar tissue was beginning to form.

"How long was I unconscious?" he demanded.

"Three days. Sayid was worried that the blow to your head would be too bad, and that you wouldn't wake up."

Jack was silent, fingers brushing over the painful bump on his head. Then a horrible feeling of dread crept over him.

"Where's Kate?

* * *

Charlie adjusted a string on his guitar, watching as Claire gently held her little boy. Charlie still couldn't believe how small he was. The baby gave a small unhappy whimper as Claire rocked him, small eyes squinting. Claire kept rocking his, and he eventually fell into a deep sleep. Claire glanced up as Charlie sat down beside her, placing his guitar to the side. Her smile faded quickly, and a small frown appeaered on her face as she looked past Charlie's face, towards the forest. Turning, Charlie saw a thick plume of dark smoke gushing into the sky, black against the deep red sky.

* * *

The world was made of black and white in the twilight dawn. Grey rain fell in a cloudy drizzle that was almost fog, the trees turning into ghostly shadows.

The hatch, forgotten now that Locke was gone, remained unopened. The small window on its surface was dark….

There was a scrabbling sound from the innards of the concrete, fingernails scrapping against the surface of the rock. Fingers pressed on the glass for a mere second, then disappeared. Something thumped inside, and the hatch began to open, metal hinges groaning as the mouth of the hatch opened wide.

Bleached hands clawed at the edge of the hole, and a drawn white face emerged from the darkness. Pupils shrunk to pinpricks as the faint light burned their eyes. Muscles stretched taunt in thin arms as the woman dragged herself from the earth. Weakly she collapsed beside the hatch entry, icy rain pinpricks on her bare skin. A worried murmer came from darkness, echoing beyond comprehension. She rolled onto her stomach and reached into the blackness, hands groping for another set that lay just beyond the edge of the grey light.

Light flared inside the hatch; shouts boomed in the hollow space beneath her, and she leapt back just as a gunshot cracked inside the black, a bullet snapping past her ear. Small droplets of blood spiraled in its wake, dripping into the mud. In terror the woman ran, flitting like a ghost through the trees.

Inside the hatch was silence, only the hollow _plik _of rain drops echoing in the hollow space.

Fingers thudded onto the edge of the rim, straining as someone began the hunt


	9. La Maladie

Sayid had not had a good night sleep in days. At each dawn he woke, heading into the forest with a group of others, to search for Kate and the people who had taken her; only to return after dark, empty-handed. There was no sign of anyone; not even Locke, who had been missing for nearly two weeks and had been given up for dead, yet another casualty of the island.  
The search had been limited, aimless; how do you find something if you don't know what you're looking for?

Jack and Danielle had both remained unconscious. While Jack's coma-like state could be put down to the horrible smash to his head, the French woman was much harder to work out; There was nothing to explain it, only the wound in her foot. When Jack had finally woken up, he had told them that he and Kate had been near the mountains when they had stop to rest. After that, he knew nothing.

* * *

For the fourth morning in a row Sayid woke at dawn, rising to a grey sky and an empty stomach. Food rations had been getting dangerously low; the number of searchers had dwindled as people returned back to foraging for whatever food they could find.  
Jin was already working on the boat, catching up on badly overdue work. One of the others, a science teacher, had told them that the raft should have left days ago, and if they didn't hurry up they would be swept south, away from land. Michael had been drawn away from the search, working instead on the only way for them to get off the island. 

Sayid looked up quickly as Jack came out of the tent that contained Danielle; he looked worn and tired. Blood stained his hands.

"I got the bullet out of her foot." He offered his hand to Sayid, a small bloody lump cradled in his palm. "Thought it might interest you."

Frowning, Sayid took it. It looked like any conventional bullet, except that the point tapered into a need sharp tip. As his fingers gripped the sides, he felt a hair thin crack circling the sides. He ran his fingernail along the groove, and the bullet split in two. It was hollow; a harsh chemical smell seared his nose and throat as a clear liquid pooled in his hand, dripping through his fingers. He looked up at Jack.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before. The casing is similar to an ordinary bullet, but it's built like a tranquilizer." He carefully popped it back together, pouring the chemical onto the beach. It sank into the sand and was lost from sight.

* * *

The day was long, hot and tense; Jack had been forced to stay at the beach by Sayid and Sun, made to wait while the others searched through the Jungle. He paced restlessly, having nothing to occupy his mind with. Michael had refused his offer to help with the boat, knowing Jack wasn't up to anything so strenuous.  
Irritably, Jack went to check on Danielle. 

She was awake. As he entered, her head jerked up, eyes widening as he sat down in front of her.

"How are you feeling?  
She was silent, watching him with mistrustful eyes.  
"You are the Doctor, aren't you?"

"That's right. I managed to get the bullet out of your foot, but-"

"You are sick, Doctor." Jack stopped speaking in surprise. Her eyes were locked on his.  
"Why do you say that?" his voice was mildly curious, masking his quickening pulse. She said nothing, looking down at the bandage tied neatly around her foot. Jack tried to question her further, but she acted as though he was not there. Giving up, he got to his feet.

"I'll come back in the evening to give you some antibiotics. Stay here and rest." He turned to leave.

"Where is Sayid?" Glancing back, she saw that she still refused to meet his eyes.  
"He's not here." Jack said shortly.  
Danielle seemed as though she wanted no further information. Jack walked away, with only his stewing, anxious thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

For a whole day she had been running. There was no time to rest; every time she did the heavy crash of footprints would sound behind her, and she would be forced into flight again. Every breath was a knife in her ribs; every step tore the soles of her bloody feet further as she lurched through the trees. The sun was fading, and she was beyond fatigue, beyond thought. She could only run. 

The woman collapsed onto her knees, retching as exhaustion spasmed inside her stomach. She threw up, coughs racking through her. Her body shook, and she could run no more.

The crack of breaking branches came faintly in the distance; they were coming. Staggering onto throbbing feet, she stumbled forward. Her legs ached, bringing tears of pain to her eyes.

A small brackish stream gurgled to her left, black water slipping over the smooth rocks beneath. Her feet sunk into to icy water, and she waded upstream. Something scuttled away under her foot, and skin was scraped from the side of her ankle as she brushed past a rock.

The footsteps were quicker now, and the crashing louder.

Glancing back, she saw movement from the trees. Fear drove her from the water, and she scrambled into a hollow between two huge tree roots, pressing her body deep into the shadows.

The hunters were here.

She could hear them, moving near the water. She curled into a ball, eyes shut tight as she fought to keep her sobbing breaths quiet. Voices murmured, a gun clicked as the bullets were checked.

"She's a smart one. Got into the river." They were pacing up and down along the side of the water.

"I think she went this way." She stopped breathing. There was an electronic buzz, then a crackling voice spoke.

"Forget it. We're starting the final count-down anyway. Put _Sentinel_ onto her when you get in." There was another harsh buzz of static. Then quiet.

They moved away, heading for the distant mountains that could be seen through the trees. She huddled against the tree as the shadows lengthened, too weak to move.

* * *

Dark was falling. Jack looked up as the search party wandered wearily back into the camp, but there was no one extra amongst them. He turned, walking away towards the tents. Sayid saw him leave, but did not follow. He was too tired, too drained to even eat the slightly rotting fruit offered to him by Hurley. He sank back onto the sands, staring up at the sky. Black smoke was drifting across the stars...

* * *

He did not know how long he had slept when the shouts woke him, the screams echoing across the dark sand. Sayid leapt to his feet, glancing around wildly. A gun shot cracked through the air, and people began to run, panicking. It was too dark; no-one knew what was happening. Sayid fought against the tide of running people, heading for the sound. 

A man lay on the ground, blood leaking from a bullet hole in his leg. Claire stood stock still, her eyes wide in her white face.  
Charlie was stiff like a statue, gun pointed directly at her heart.  
His eyes were staring straight ahead, straight through Claire towards the horizon. He did not move as Sayid came racing up, or when Sawyer stood to Claire's left, eyes focused on Charlie.

"What are you doing!" Sayid demanded, eyes flicking from Charlie to Claire. The situation was inconceivable. Charlie would never, ever draw a weapon on Claire. Claire was shaking, staring at the muzzle of the weapon.

Charlie was silent. It was as though Sayid had not even spoken. He could see Hurley and Shannon at the corner of his eye, ashen faces glowing in the flickering red light as they came closer.

"Charlie…" Claire stopped as Charlie cocked the gun.  
"Shut up." His voice was emotionless, cold. Sayid watched the gun intently, waiting. His muscles tightened. Shouts echoed from the left; Charlie's head flicked ever so slightly towards them-

Sayid leapt forward, pushing Claire out of the line of fire and onto the sand. His clenched fist smacked against the gun, and it flew from Charlie's grip, sailing through the air-

BAM

The punch knocked Sayid to his knees. He saw the next one coming, barely blocking as Sawyer aimed a kick at his ribs.

Sun rushed towards the tent, lost in the ebb of confusion.

"Jack!" She through open the tent flap. Jack was rummaging through his packs, searching.

"Charlie, he's gone crazy-"

"I know." He said, oddly calm. He turned, and she did not even see him swing his fist. It smashed into her temple and she fell, her gasp of surprise lost ion the chaos. Jack reached into a pack, then stepped casually over her limp form before slipping away through the tent flap.

Claire wrenched in Charlie's grasp, kicking at his legs as he fought to contain her. His grip tightened around her waist, crushing the air out of her lungs. She gasped for air, her thoughts racing. _Why was Charlie doing this?_ Sawyer received a punch in the stomach, staggering back as Sayid leapt to his feet.

A gun shot cracked through the air again, and for a moment everything was eerily still.

Everyone froze as Jack came forward, his arm wrapped around Shannon's neck. A gun was pointed at the back of her skull.

" Get back." He said coldly, eyes locked on Sayid. Sayid stepped back slowly, eyes on the gun in Jacks hand. Charlie let go of Claire, reaching for the discarded gun.

Sayid searched vainly for any signs that this was some kind of sick joke, that one of them was on his side. But he saw nothing in their dead eyes, nothing of the people he thought they were. The man with the gun shot wound groaned, clutching at his leg. Claire stepped back as Charlie pointed the gun at her.

"Get him."

"What?" her voice shook slightly.

Shannon gave a half moan as the gun was jammed against her quivering throat. Jack ignored her, staring at Claire.

"Get the baby." Claire's eyes widened in horror, and she glanced at Shannon, who dragged on Jacks painful grip, almost sobbing in fear. Claire saw the absolute terror in Shannon's eyes. How was she supposed to choose between her son and her? Something cold prodded her in the back

"Get him." Claire glanced around helplessly, vainly searching for help. Sayid was frozen in place, eyes locked on Shannon. Defeat sunk into her bones like poison. Claire stepped forward as her mind began to shut down, knowing that there was no choice.

Sayid followed the procession across the deserted beach. Sawyer walked beside him, eyes staring ahead.

"Why are you doing this? Sawyer?" he did not react. Sayid scanned the beach, and saw that people were gathering on the fringes. Hurley was lying on the sand, a puddle of black liquid pooling in the sand beneath him.

Claire bent down over the cradle, shaking hands pulling back the blankets. Sayid saw her go stiff, frozen over the cradle. Charlie poked her with the gun.

"Get him"  
"He's not here."  
"What….Where is he!"  
"I…I don't know…"

For a moment, Claire felt sweet, beautiful relief sinking into her heart. Someone must have grabbed him in the rush….An angry hand cracked a gun handle across the back of her skull, and she collapsed forward, darkness gushing through her head.

Blood blossomed through Claire's blond hair as she fell, limp from crumpling on top of the wooden cradle. Sayid started forward, brought up short as a hand gripped his arm, fingers digging into his flesh. He glared at Sawyer, who watched him with level, blank eyes. For a moment they were all frozen; Sayid could see people coming closer, surrounding them in a wide ring.

Jack shoved Shannon to her knees, pressing the gun at the back of her neck. Sawyer pushed Sayid away, turning to help Charlie lift Claire from the ground. They disappeared from Sayids line of sight.

"If you follow us, we will kill her." Sayid turned to Jack, whose eyes were pools of darkness in the faint light.

"Why are you doing this?"  
Jack acted as though Sayid hadn't spoken. He pulled the gun away, heading after Charlie and Sawyer. The beach was silent as he vanished into the trees, gun still in his hand.

* * *

I realize that this seems slightly- no, extremely- out of character, but let me assure you that is the idea. Chapter title is a hint 


	10. Memories

Sorry this took so long. It was hard to write.

* * *

The beach was deathly quiet as Sayid got slowly to his feet. The man with the gun shot wound groaned softly. Blood still flowed from his leg, dripping like paint onto the ground. Sayid hurried over to him, and the others began to whisper, soft and fearful.

Sayid rapidly tied a tourniquet around the man's leg, instructing him to hold a wad of cloth against it to stop the bleeding. His voice was calm, level; no-one heard the fear in his heart. People were watching Sayid, a kind of desperation in their eyes; he could not panic because of them. If he did, they would know there was no hope left. With a heavy heart, Sayid hurried over to Hurley.

His face was deathly white; blood stained his shirt red. Sayid grabbed a shirt and pressed it against the wound, but there was little he could do. His knowledge only dealt with basic cuts. Nothing like this.

"Is there anyone here who knows anything about medicine?"

"I…was training to be a nurse…" stammered a young woman hesitantly. Sayid dragged her down beside Hurley

"Do what you can. I'll get Jack's medicine." He jumped quickly to his feet and hurried towards Jacks tent. Michael came up beside him.

"Sayid…Sayid!" He grabbed him by the arm.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"But-"

"I don't know!" Sayid pulled his arm free, turning away. As he went into Jack's tent, he tripped, landing heavily on his knees. He twisted, and saw it was Sun.

Sayid felt as though he was going insane. It shouldn't be like this. He hauled Sun out of the tent, and saw that Michael was still there.

"Look after her." He said quickly, setting her on the ground. The shock was beginning to wear off; cold, dark anger was beginning to burn inside. As he grabbed the bag of medicine, he thought back on the hard face of Jack as he held a gun to Shannon's head.

_You won't do that again_ he thought darkly, racing back to Hurley. _You won't trick us again._

* * *

Shannon wandered across the beach, away from the burning fires and the nervous whispers; Away from them. God, how they must hate her. Hate her for how useless she was, how she could do nothing except preen and paint her nails. And be used for a hostage...

Shannon clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palm. She had done nothing. She hadn't even seen Jack coming, even after he had shot Hurley. Then he'd grabbed her, and she hadn't even fought back…

A twinge of pain shot through her palm. She unclenched her fist, glancing down at the small drop of dark blood on her hand. It slid across her pale skin, dripping onto the sand. Shannon remembered Charlie's face, contorted with rage when Claire told him the baby was gone. Had he been lying this whole time? Him, Jack and Sawyer? All along, had they been the enemy they were hiding from? The cold shadow of a gun pressed against her head drifted through her mind, making her shudder.

'_La mer…_'

Shannon's head jerked up. The snatch of song, soft and sad, echoed like a ghost through the empty night.

_"Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
A des reflets d'argent…"_

A shadow was crouched near the winding waves, rocking back and forth as the lullaby bore a child into sleep.

"_La mer  
Des reflets changeants…_"

The French woman's singing faded away as Shannon sat beside her. The little child in her arms slept, eyes shut tightly.

'The doctor took her away, didn't he?'

'What?'

'The mother. I think her name is Claire. She was taken.'

'You knew this was going to happen?' Shannon's voice was sharp, angry. Danielle bowed her head slightly, as though in shame. Her eyes were dark, lost in far-away memories.

'It was just like before. Robert, Jean... They took Alex away. Robert held her in his arms and took his own daughter to the Others.' A harsh, bitter laugh came like a cough from her chest.

'Then he came back, asking where she was. It was as though he didn't remember. It was a week after the black smoke began to rise from the forest. The smoke is the beginning of it all.' She paused, looking down at the baby in her arms. Her eyes no longer had their tense ferocity, instead filled with grief.

"I'm sorry. I did not get here in time. He was already sick…" Shannon was silent. There was such pain, such loss in the older woman's eyes that she felt sudden pity for her.

Shannon drew back in alarm as Danielle tried to give her the baby.

"I…I don't…"

"He is not safe with me." She hissed, and the mad look was back in her eyes. Shannon looked nervously down at the little form in her arms, then back up. But Danielle had gone, vanishing into the Jungle. Shannon was alone.

* * *

Sayid had called everybody into the centre of the beach, instructing them to bring everything with them. A large patch of emptiness surrounded the crowded camp. No one would be able to sneak up on them. He was just erecting a shelter over the nurse and the still unconscious Hurley when he glanced up. Shannon was walking back across the beach, a small bundle in her arms.

She resettled the cloth bundle awkwardly as he came up to her.

"Where did you find him?"

"It was Danielle. She knew it was going to happen." She rushed on, her voice urgent.

"Sayid, she said that they were sick. Like how her team got sick before." He said nothing, lost in thought.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

Sayid thought back, remembering Danielle's mad eyes piercing him as she held him captive.

"They were sick. I had to kill them…"

* * *

In the jungle, deep within the shadows, the air was like ice. Every shuddering breath rose like mist as she huddled against the tree. Her eyes darted at every snap of twig, every rustle. Kate's memories, which had faded like static to the background drifted back slowly. Snatches of words, songs, faces. The clearest was the leering, smirking face of the Air Marshall, sitting beside her on the plane. But then everything faded away, like echoes. It was as though she had fallen asleep, and just woken up in the middle of…well, she didn't know where she was.

Kate pressed herself deeper into darkness, wincing something in her pocket jabbed into her. She reached into her pocket, fingers wrapping around cold metal. Her heart lurched as she felt the familiar shape.

She drew out the small plane.

The last time she had sent his, the Marshall had waved it smirking in front of her face, before shoving into the case, saying it would be a useful exhibit in the court case. Why was it in her pocket?

Something cracked. Someone was coming. Hiding in the shadow of the towering tree, she watched as three men shuffled past, heads staring straight ahead. One of them carried a body in his hands, that of a young woman. As she stared at their faces, something twitched at the back of her mind. For a second she remembered a baby's crying, but then it was gone. The men disappeared into the darkness, and she was alone, with nothing but a dead mans plane to keep her company.

* * *

"Jack. Hey Jack."

Someone was shaking him by the shoulders. He cracked an eyelid open. Sawyer's worried face was above him, framed by trees.

"What…" Jack sat up, stretching. He winced as his fingers cramped, and glanced down at his hand.

A gun was clutched in his hand, numb fingers wrapped around the icy handle. He dropped it as though it was a burning coal. He stared around, taking his bearings.

"What's happening?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Sawyer held out his hands; the knuckles were bruised and cracked. Jack glanced around at the Jungle surrounding them.

A flash of colour, propped against a tree.

Jack crept hesitantly towards it, the hurried forward as he recognized the dirty blond hair. Charlie mumbled as Jack shook him awake. His eyes flickered open, dull and glazed.

"Wha….not this again." He said, staring around.

"Again? This has happened before?"

"Just like when we found you Jack." Sawyer came over, rubbing his injured hands. "Just woke up in the middle of nowhere."

Charlie got up, pushing himself up with hands stained with red.

"Charlie, your hands…"

Charlie looked down. They were covered with blood, his skin caked with it. He frantically tried to rub of the stains, but they were unmovable.

"What the hell is happening?" Sawyer's fury came from fear; He stared around as though hoping the answer would leap out from the trees. He stopped as a low slung bush trembled, leaves quivering. They froze, silent.

A person limped through the foliage. She looked up, eyes widening in shock as she saw them in the clearing. Jack's insides turned to ice. A thin face, white as wax, with a fading bruise beneath her eye. But before he could move, or even speak, Kate had turned, racing away from them.

He shouted after her, voice echoing through the trees. She didn't even pause. Jack tore after her; Sawyer and Charlie close behind him.


	11. The Hunt

Sawyer had pursued Kate once before. He had caught her too, but then she had been hampered by a heavy metal case, and he hadn't been limping. Now, as she fled through the jungle, he knew that there was no way in hell he was going to catch her. He could hear Jack shouting just ahead, his voice cracking; Charlie was stumbling behind, breath rasping painfully through his chest. The flashes ofmovement ahead of him were fading; his leg muscles strained as he fought vainly to keep up; But soon they were gone, and he was alone.

Kate hadn't been running long, but alreadyher tortured feet began to bleed. She glanced back in terror, and saw that she had lost two ofher followers. Only one came after her now, the man with dark hair and penetrating eyes. She staggered up a hill, and the man kept after her.

She knew who they were. Although it was daylight, she recognised their faces. They were the men in the shadows from the night, who had carried the body of a woman between them. And now they were after her.

Her heart was nearly bursting from her chest; he was getting closer, the shouting louder. He was calling her name. How did he know that? She stumbled and fell heavily. What if he caught her? He would take her to the lightless room under the ground again. Fear jolted through her and she lurched up, running faster.

Kate had disappeared over the top of the hill. Jack called out again, but the sound was lost in a long horn-like called that made the trees tremble. The ground shook, and his entrails turned cold with dread.

Kate froze as a light flickered over her face. She took a step back, staring up in horror at the thing above her, that had been waiting like a giant spider for the flies to come to its nest. A pair of lights burned into her like glaring eyes, and everything turned white. Blind, she staggered backwards as the thing moved slowly forward, studying her.

Chains clanked, and instinct threw her flat. A tree shattered as a whirling chain whipped forward, ripping into its trunk. Razor splinters showered the earth like rain. Kate panicked, running blindly forward. The machine roared, whirling chains flinging themselves after her.

She screamed as a pair of arms grabbed her, dragging her behind a tree. A long thick chain sliced into the ground, slashing the earth right where she had been standing. She felt powerful arms hauling her back, but saw only white fog. The man dragged her under the roots of the tree as the machine attacked.

* * *

Pain thumped like a second heart in his side; Hurley wondered numbly why it was there. His thoughts grated like old cogs as he drifted in an out of consciousness, and soft spoken words began to slip into his dreams.

"Will he live?" that was Sayid, his voice tight with weariness.

"I don't know. If his immune system holds out he might make it. Though it's bound to be lowered, the diethere's terrible…." Hurley vaguely recognised the voice, though he couldn't think where.

"Is there anything more we can do?"

"No. I'm sorry." The conversation went on, but Hurley couldn't catch the words. The pain was thumping in his ears now, and the black fog was sinking back…

* * *

Sayid left the tent, brow furrowed anxiously. The injuries from the night before had shown their true extent in the daylight. A bone had broken in the injured mans' leg, and hadhad to bepainfully reset; Sun's face was swollen and bruised. Hurley was barely clinging to life, and with no fully trained medic, his chances were narrowing rapidly.

The beach camp was much more crowded. Sayid had brought in all the people from the caves in for safety,packing the survivorstightly together. Tension was running high; arguments broke out like wildfires as people fought for space and wreckage, venting their fear and frustration on the people around them. Sayid had even broken up a fist fight.

Sayid stopped. Without really realising it, he had walked up to the outside of Sawyers tent.

It was empty; even with Sawyer gone, no-one had dared to take anything from it. Resolutely, Sayid went in and began systematically emptying all the bags inside, searching for something that would help him to understand why he had attacked them.

Sawyer had been busier in his beach combing that Sayid could have ever imagined. Cameras, Laptops, jewelry…. Everything of value had been collected and brought back like a bower bird for its nest. Sayid open the last bag.

Guns.

He picked one out carefully, quickly snapping open the canister. Loaded. He emptied the bag, counting the weapons. Fifteen. Every single one of them was loaded. He placed them back into the bag, his mind working quickly. These must have been the guns Jack had spoken about. So why were they here? His brain worked quickly. Sawyer could have taken them from the Jeep. He had been there, after all, when Jack had told him about it. But Jack and Sawyer were the enemy. Why would he tell them about the weapons? It didn't make sense.

Shouts echoed from outside. Sayid dropped the weapons quickly, slipping through the tent flap.

Danielle had come back. She ignored the others, heading straight for Sayid.

"I've found the woman who was taken." She said softly.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She is unconscious." Sayid thought for a moment, then went back into Sawyers tent. He came out carrying the guns. Danielle's eyes widened in sudden interest as he handed one to her.

"You may need this."

* * *

Michael glanced up from the boat as Sayid slipped quietly over to him.

"How long before it sails?" he asked.

"If we rush, probably in a week." Michael saw something flicker in Sayids eyes. "That's not what you came to ask me though, is it?"

"Danielle has found Claire. I need someone I can trust at my back, while we go get her."

"Yeah, but we trusted Jack, didn't we?" Michael pointed out. Sayid galnced over Michaels shoulder. He turned and saw Walt, playing fetch with Vincent. As he turned back, Sayid handed him a gun, eyes cold. The message was clear.

* * *

Danielle silently led the way as the three of them walked through the stifling hot jungle. They had slipped away along the beach, not wanting to alarm the other survivors. As they walked, Sayid came up beside Danielle.

"The sickness. What was it?" She said nothing, her eyes still staring ahead.

"We didn't know what it was." She said after a moment.

"It started when we went to the black rock.We were attacked by the thing in the Jungle. We scattered. I found Montand, but his arm was mangled beyond repair. I had to amputate it." Sayid winced slightly.

"The two of us returned to the camp. The others came back later, all with a fever and blood trickling from one ear. Montand and I didn't suspect that anything was wrong, instead giving them medicines. Then next morning Montand was dead, his throat slit. The others were quiet, and their eyes were different. After they took Alex, I knew who they were. They came for me too. So I shot them." Sayid felt a chill at the lack of emotion in her voice. He paused suddenly, listening. Far away, he could hear the metallic cry of the monster in the jungle...

* * *

Jack clung to Kate, dragging her deeper into the roots of the tree. The machine, for he knewthat's whatit was, tore into the bark, wrenching the trunk back and forth in its fury. The tree above them screamed as branches were ripped apart, and Jack knew they was going to die. Vainly he stared about for an escape, but the thing seemed to be everywhere, chains whipping through the air. Something cracked in his arm as part of the tree collapsed onto it. He tugged on it vainly, blinding pain lancing deep through the bone. Kate was crouched beside him, hands over her blinded eyes.The tree was being tore out, rocking back and forth as the machine tried to wrench it free. Light speared through a gap. Jack covered his eyes as the world shook. Something crashed against him, and his vision turned watery. For a second he saw Kate, eyes wide in terror. Then the world faded, and he was in darkness.

* * *

A lonely wind gushed through the trees, crying softly as it whistled through the trembling leaves. Charlie shivered slightly as he tramped through the featureless jungle, lost. The sky was rumbling, black clouds swirling above as rain threatened to fall. Lightning speared the sky, exploding a tree a foot from Charlie. He yelled and stumbled back, raising his hands as splinters shot through the air. He fell backwards.

"Ow." He sat up and glared reproachfully at the tree.

Fire crackled alongits trunk, devouring the dry wood. Charlie stared in horror as the fire raced along the branches. The tree beside it caught fire.

"Oh Sh-" Charlie turned and hurtled through the jungle. Behind him, the fire began to spread.


End file.
